


kiss me, my girl

by literallynoonecares



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom Thread (2017) Fusion, Based on the New Years Sequence Only, Blow Jobs, F/M, Honeymoon, Kylo is a Clothing Designer and Not Very Kind, Marriage, New Years, Reference to Kylo Being Sick but No Mushrooms Make an Appearance, Rey is a Sad Girl, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoonecares/pseuds/literallynoonecares
Summary: On New Years they listen to something on the radio as Kylo sketches and eats. Rey stares at him -- trying to will him to speak to her, to notice her, to care -- but it never comes.“I want to go dancing,” Rey states as she crosses her hands in her lap.“When?” Kylo asks but doesn’t look up from his sketchbook.“Right now,” she says plainly.He looks up at that.“You’re joking.” Kylo tries to call her bluff.“No, I’m not,” Rey insists.“I’m not going dancing,” Kylo scoffs.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	kiss me, my girl

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil angsty but kinda sexy new years one shot based on phantom thread! 
> 
> much like reynolds woodcock, kylo calls rey his girl in this fic 
> 
> happy new year, poison ur husband or as foreplay or whatever 
> 
> xoxo

No one had been able to hold their own against the prestigious couture fashion designer Kylo Ren. Until Rey came along and forced her way into his life. His model, his muse -- as long as she can stand his diatribes and bad moods. 

And she takes it better than anyone has ever done before. 

No one has nursed him back to health quite like Rey.

So he stands in the workroom and drapes her with new fabric. He comments on her poor posture and she adjusts with a huff. 

He _tsks_ and sets his glasses down on the table. 

He steps backward and looks her up and down. 

“Will you marry me?” Kylo asks like it’s nothing special -- another question asking her to adjust her posture or turn for him. Even and assured. 

Rey’s silent. 

“What the fuck are you silent for? Will you marry me?” Kylo repeats. His patience grows thinner by the second. 

“Yes,” Rey says quickly, “Will you marry me?” 

“Yes,” he responds and pushes the draped fabric off of her, letting it fall to the floor as he kisses her. 

They marry in a small ceremony at the courthouse, with Kaydel and two other people. It’s not what you’d expect from Kylo Ren but he doesn’t care. 

He cares that his girl is _his_. 

Kylo insists on a honeymoon in the alps. 

Rey doesn’t complain. 

Rey shrinks and winces as Kylo complains to the front desk agent about their hotel room -- but he gets his way. As he always does. 

Three days into their escape Rey tries to convince Kylo to come with her on a hike. 

“I met these people last night at the bar. They’re going for a hike in an hour. I want us to join them,” she speaks softly and plants kisses along his jawline as he rests against the headboard.

Kylo rolls his eyes. 

“You cannot expect me to go on a hike,” he says. 

“For me?”

He flashes her a look that lets her know she’s on a dangerous path and she braces herself for the fight. 

“They’re all too young.”

“ _With_ me?” Rey clarifies. 

“You may go, Rey. I will not.”

“You never do anything _fun_ ,” Rey laments. 

“You did not marry me for fun.”

“No, I suppose I didn’t,” she says as she rolls off the bed and starts to peel off her nightgown and puts on more appropriate clothes for a hike. 

He stares at her all the while. 

“My girl,” he nearly whispers. She beams. 

He reads the newspaper as she finishes getting ready. 

“We have dinner with the Damerons tonight. Don’t be late,” Kylo deadpans. 

“I won’t.”

She kisses his cheek goodbye. 

He gathers the pair of binoculars he uses for bird watching and scrambles to the window. He stares at Rey with the group of hikers and watches her ass bounce as she begins to climb the hill.

When she returns, she asks him to take a shower with her. 

He declines but watches her through the glass as he admires her figure. 

Rey inhales as he guides her in the elevator with his hand gripping the small of her back. 

Kylo and Rey are both a few glasses of wine in when Kylo gains the courage to apologize to Poe. 

“I’m sorry I told you to fuck off,” Kylo tells him. 

“When you were sick?”

“Yes,” Kylo responds. 

“I’ve heard worse at the hospital,” Poe replies. 

“Well, I apologize,” Kylo says gruffly. 

“I’m glad you’re doing better, in any case,” Poe claps his shoulder. 

“Rey was an excellent nurse after you left.”

“She’s kind,” Poe observes as Rey’s deep in conversation with his husband, Finn.

“Something like that, for sure,” Kylo smiles.

Rey and Finn turn their attention back to their spouses as the dessert course is brought out to them. 

“Were you speaking about me?” Rey inquires. 

“Only good things, I assure you,” Kylo replies.   
  
“So, what are the newlyweds plans for New Years Eve?” Poe asks. 

“Oh, I don’t believe anything. We will likely sit at home and play games. I’m sure that’s what Kylo wants,” Rey answers. 

“That’s no fun for your first married New Years, Rey. You have to come to the Kanata Ball.”

“Sounds like a nightmare,” Kylo scoffs. 

“I think it’ll be fun,” Finn comments. 

“I think we’ll stay in,” Rey says and her smile is much more deflated than before. 

“I’ll be in the drawing room preparing for the sabacc tournament,” Kylo says as he tosses his napkin on his plate and leaves. 

“Change your mind. Or get him to change his mind. Or whatever it takes. I promise you the time of your life,” Poe tells Rey in hushed tones.

“How do you know what my life has been like?” Rey asks almost offended. 

“No I don’t, you’re right. I do promise this will be a good time if you’d like to come.”

“Maybe I’ve had all the fun I’ll ever have. Maybe I’ve already had the greatest time--“ She’s exasperated, _angry_ , and cut off by her husband. Rey holds the rest of her sentence in with a sharp breath.

“Rey! Get in here and play against me for practice,” Kylo calls from the next room. 

Rey jumps out of her chair and throws the napkin on the table without looking Poe and Finn in the eye. 

“If you’ll excuse me,” she says as she runs to Kylo. 

Rey throws down the next card and rolls her eyes. 

“Oh, let’s not start cheating, Rey,” Kylo chides. 

“I don’t need to cheat,” Rey defends. 

“Then don’t. And stop talking through your moves out loud. It’s maddening.”

“Don’t be so cranky,” Rey bites back.

“I’m sure you’re just angry because you’re losing, I assure you you if you magically happened to win you’d feel differently.”

Rey grits her teeth. 

Kylo flips a card and clicks his teeth together and jumps out of his seat as he exclaims, “Negative Twenty-Two! I win! Next, more _worthy_ opponent, please.” 

Kylo calls to the room and raises his arms in victory. Rey sulks off as she wipes an errant tear away.

She lies awake in the bedroom reading by only the soft lamp on the nightstand. Kylo stumbles in drunk nearly falling on top of her as he attempts to take off his suit. 

“Kylo!” Rey yelps. 

“Mmm?” He falls toward her again. 

“Let me help, then,” she pushes him back and starts to unbutton his pants and unclip his suspenders. 

“Are you going to suck my cock while you’re there, my girl?” Kylo asks. 

Rey looks up at him and makes eye contact with him. He cocks an eyebrow to encourage her. 

She takes his cock out of his pants and takes the tip of him in her mouth. He groans and stabilizes himself as she licks up and down his cock, one of her small hands on the base.

He takes her hand off of him and interlocks their hands as Rey whines with her mouth still on his cock. He starts to fuck her face. He’s still not totally steady and still drunk -- it’s erratic and messy and hard. 

Rey gags on his length as he hits the back of her throat over and over. But she takes it. Because she’s his girl and that’s what she’s best at. 

She knows she can make him become a man undone and she relishes in it.

He comes with a startled thrust and grips his hand in her hair as she feels his come drip down the back of her throat. She gags and coughs almost violently when he withdraws from her mouth. 

“Good,” Kylo mumbles as he collapses on the bed. He tears off the rest of his clothes and lies on top of the covers. 

“Come here,” Kylo requests. 

Rey cuddles next to him but he _tsks_. She recoils. 

He puts his hand around her back and she relaxes into his touch.

“You can finish too, my girl.”

She understands what he wants her to do, what he’ll allow her to do. 

She straddles one of his thighs. She rolls her hips back and forth and in circles as her clit rubs against his thigh and her underwear. 

Kylo leans back against the headboard and could not look more disinterested in what Rey does on his thigh. 

His indifference turns Rey on even more. She rides until she gasps and comes, her legs squeezing around his thigh. 

He says nothing but pats her on the head. 

She removes her underwear and clothes and buries her head her hands as she sits on the toilet. She uses the toilet paper to wipe away her tears and then straightens herself out before she climbs into bed next to her husband who has fallen in a deep sleep.

It feels like nothing has changed when they return from their honeymoon. Kylo designs and sketches for too many hours a day. Rey attempts to balance the household, her duties, and tries to be Kylo’s muse.

It barely works.

On New Years they listen to something on the radio as Kylo sketches and eats. Rey stares at him -- trying to will him to speak to her, to notice her, to _care_ \-- but it never comes. 

“I want to go dancing,” Rey states as she crosses her hands in her lap. 

“When?” Kylo asks but doesn’t look up from his sketchbook. 

“Right now,” she says plainly.

He looks up at that. 

“You’re joking.” Kylo tries to call her bluff. 

“No, I’m not,” Rey insists.

“I’m not going dancing,” Kylo scoffs. 

“I am. I’m going to the Kanata Ball.”

“No,” Kylo shakes his head and returns to his sketch.

“It’s the New Year. We need to get out. We need to go dancing. What are you going to do, Kylo?”

“I’m going to stay right here and I’m going to work,” he says matter-of-factly.

She gets up from the tale without another word and rushes down the stairs. Kylo is still for a moment and then gets up from the table in time to see her throw on her coat and head out the door. 

He makes his way to the workroom with a scowl on his face. 

Rey arrives at the Kanata Ball and realizes she’s not dressed according to the theme -- Futuristic Space Adventure -- and feels a bit self-conscious in her plain black dress. Everyone dresses elaborately, silver and glitter cover the dance floor. 

Everyone’s drunk and _together_ and having the time of their lives. 

Dr. Dameron’s words from the dinner ring in her ear. She pounds glasses of champagne to try and drown her sorrow and regret -- had her entanglement with Kylo Ren ruined her? Would she never have the time of her life? Everyone at the ball seems to be her age and she balefully wonders if she’ll ever have what they seem to do. 

The _freedom_.

What’s freedom, anyway? What’s love? What’s the time of your life? What does a New Year even mean?

Rey forces herself away from the dance floor and the happiness that causes jealousy in the pit of her stomach and her brow to furrow. 

The clock strikes midnight and the crowd erupts into cheers and kisses. Rey stands alone as tears begin to fall as Auld Lang Syne plays. She freezes when she sees Kylo across the dance floor and he catches her eye. 

Kylo runs to her and takes her in his arms. She lets herself collapse onto him, her head rests on her shoulder. He sways with her to the music and kisses the top of her head. When the song ends he pries her off of him. She makes a small upset noise but he ignores it. He takes her by the wrist and leads her through the dance floor until they’re all alone in the hall.

“Kiss me, my girl,” he requests softly. 

She does -- and maybe in his lips she finds a slice of happiness she craves. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos appreciated as always! phantom thread is one of my fave movies + i might write some more in this universe
> 
> follow me on twitter  
> and check out some of my other works you might be interested in:  
> the cost of business — a blackmail dub con fic
> 
> I heard the bells — for the reylo hallmark movie collection
> 
> want you next to me — a smutty one shot (best friend’s sister/roommates)
> 
> control (to get what I want) — a CNC one shot
> 
> love me at the ungodly hour — an edging/orgasm delay fic


End file.
